


Шитье

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: …на живую нитку и по мертвому.
Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656862





	Шитье

**Author's Note:**

> описание хирургической операции, немного насилия и цинизма, одно грубое ругательство

Последняя стычка с Источником даром не прошла — их все-таки потрепали.  
Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Спайк после новостей, не успев доесть чипсы, подхватился, промычал с набитым ртом что-то невнятное и убежал в город — не то за нужными реактивами, не то на разведку, за слухами, — а Грейв с Микой, не обменявшись даже парой слов (шепот Джуджи услышал бы), ушли на стрельбище, наспех устроенное на ближайшем пустыре.  
То-то от девчонки иногда оружейной смазкой и порохом попахивало — похоже, вовсе не потому что она не отлипала от Грейва.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что в трейлере остались он да РБ, Джуджи скинул пальто и, присев, расстелил его на полу. Привычным движением прошелся раскрытыми ладонями слева направо и сверху вниз, обнаружив с десяток подпалин на рукавах, которые можно было оставить и так, две рваные сквозные дыры от пуль в левой поле и треснувший шов сбоку.  
И на этот раз не только в пальто швы разошлись, громко подсказывало ему чутье.  
Он шевельнул плечами, наклонился вперед, согнул и разогнул руки, прислушиваясь к своему собранному по кускам организму: к глухому шороху мышц, сухому пощелкиванию суставов, поскрипыванию туго натянутых, врезавшихся в мертвую плоть ниток.  
Кто бы сомневался — так и есть.  
Придется всё зашивать.  
— О нет, — упавшим голосом проговорил удивительно сообразительный РБ, крутившийся поблизости, изнывая от желания поболтать. — Нет-нет. Извини, Джуджи. Пригнись, пожалуйста, я пойду… э-э… подышу, — и сдавленно икнул, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
Было бы откуда.  
И чем он там дышать собрался, призрачными легкими?  
— Ну иди, — пожал плечами Джуджи.  
Даже если РБ останется и вдруг сумеет поблевать какой-нибудь… эктоплазмой там или как ее — вот это зрелище, наверное, — он-то все равно не увидит.  
Вот и не стоит.  
Судя по звукам и быстрому движению воздуха над головой, РБ пробрался за его спиной, сцапал свою гитару и унесся из трейлера наружу, словно ему все черти преисподней наступали на пятки. Поджаривать чьи-то задницы электрошоком до вскипевших мозгов и выгоревших глаз — в тот раз, когда РБ перестарался и выдал слишком высокое напряжение, воняло просто отвратно — ему, значит, нормально, а шитья он почему-то на дух не переносит.  
Неженка, почти даже без раздражения фыркнул Джуджи, приподнимая у пальто ворот и проводя вдоль сгиба пальцами — чисто на всякий случай, он отлично помнил, что с правой стороны должна быть воткнута обычная игла — толстая, с широким ушком, под суровые нитки, катушка которых всегда лежала в правом кармане, рядом с лоскутами для починки верха — подкладку Джуджи никогда не трогал, сойдет и так, холода он все равно не чувствовал.  
«Но они же, заплатки эти, разноцветные, — как-то попытался объяснить ему РБ. — Не сочетаются, видишь…»  
Как всегда, ляпнув про зрение, он осекся и не дал Джуджи шанса объяснить, что когда вырезаешь лоскуты из штанов вон того мертвого парня, последнее, что тебя волнует, — какого они цвета и подходят ли друг к другу.  
А потом РБ как-то увидел, где Джуджи берет ткань для заплат, и больше на эту тему разговоров не заводил.  
Молодец.  
Два подходящих по размеру лоскута нашлись почти сразу, вместо ножниц Джуджи подтянул поближе один из ганблейдов, и дело пошло на лад — не быстро, но если после каждого стежка останавливаться и проверять, куда тычешь иглой, быстро и не выйдет. Но зато пальцы он колол редко.  
РБ тем временем пристроился на крыше трейлера прямо над Джуджи, где принялся терзать струны в одном и том же тоскливом блюзовом переборе на разные лады. Послушав его минуту-другую, Джуджи воткнул иголку в ткань рядом с начатым швом, привстал и как следует пнул в стенку трейлера позади себя — аж гул пошел:  
— Давай повеселее, РБ, а?  
Тот в ответ произнес что-то совсем неразборчивое (но на ругательство вроде бы не было похоже) и завел другую мелодию — в тон рок-н-роллу на потрескивающем радио где-то в глубине трейлера, про завтрашний дождь.  
С пустыря то и дело доносились выстрелы.  
Для Грейва стрелок мазал слишком часто; для девчонки было вполне недурно.  
Стежки на пальто получались не очень ровные, да и держались чуть не на честном слове, но было в этом занятии что-то… успокаивающее. Близкое к медитации. И выбросить пальто — давно превратившееся в небрежно пришитые друг к другу куски ткани, пропахшее порохом и дымом, с плохо застиранными пятнами крови — у Джуджи рука не поднялась бы. РБ это почуял — и ни разу не пошутил на тему. Только вспомнил однажды под настроение, во время ночевки под старым заброшенным мостом, миф о каком-то корабле, который ремонтировали так часто, что, в конце концов, в нем не осталось ни одной изначальной детали. И повздыхал еще проникновенно, хотя Джуджи так и не понял, при чем тут он: в его пальто, если очень постараться, местами можно было найти родную основу.  
РБ он, правда, ничего не сказал.  
Этого парня стоило послушать. Иногда.  
Только подобрав гитару, Джуджи обнаружил, что со дня, когда очухался на свалке отбросов Гарино Корсионе, успел обзавестись несколькими очень скверными привычками.  
Среди которых было — изредка говорить с самим собой.  
«…и какие нитки самые прочные?..» — как-то пробормотал он себе под нос, крутя и дергая кончик лопнувшей нити. Не сообразил, что теперь рядом с ним кто-то, кому мысли вслух покажутся вопросом — и кто радостно ухватится за возможность поговорить.  
«О боже, Джуджи, я не знаю, я же даже в колледже не учился! Может, какие-нибудь космические, для скафандров?» — судя по тону, РБ занервничал и с головой ухнул в замешательство; в кои-то веки напарник обратился к нему с вопросом, отличающимся от обычных: куда пойдем дальше, где заночуем, на какой обходной дороге меньше канав и мусора, кого будешь мочить — этих двух справа или тех трех слева, — а ответить и нечего!  
И ничего я к нему тогда не обращался, мрачно подумал Джуджи, втыкая в пальто иголку для очередного стежка, вот только попробуй его заткни… Болтливый призрак, измучившийся из-за вынужденного молчания в одиночестве, похоже, после их знакомства собрался наговориться на годы вперед, про запас, — и до сих ведь так и не наговорился.  
«…а я просто не успел», — продолжал причитать РБ — не этот, на крыше, с легкомысленной мелодией, а тот — в его памяти.  
Это он про колледж ныл; велика потеря.  
Или все-таки — велика?  
Джуджи же тоже колледж светил, не какой-нибудь престижный, для мажоров, но и не самый захудалый, наверное, только то дело старое.  
Он чуть не пропустил момент, когда РБ оборвал нытье, помолчал немного и осторожно поинтересовался, совсем другим тоном: «А тебе зачем? Для швов?»  
Когда он задал первый вопрос, Джуджи пожалел, что призрака нельзя убить еще раз; когда прозвучал второй — что он вообще наткнулся на эту электрогитару. С РБ было чертовски сложно: если поведение и слова живых людей Джуджи мог отследить и предугадать по движению воздуха, шороху одежды, изменению запаха, то призрака ему приходилось слушать. Внимательно слушать.  
«Может, и для швов», — наконец буркнул он.  
«Шелк! — с торжеством выдал РБ. — Ну, если ты про эти швы».  
Кажется, он самым бессовестным образом тыкал в Джуджи пальцем — пожалуй, чуть ли не в лицо, где еще швы были настолько заметны.  
«Откуда знаешь?»  
«Да так, узнал… — уклончиво отозвался РБ. — А для пальто возьми суровые нитки, подойдут. У меня бабушка шила, вот почему советую», — опередил он.  
И не соврал же. Вообще ни в чем.  
Джуджи затянул узелок и перерезал нитку, поднялся, встряхнул пальто.  
Как новое, в самом деле.  
Песня про дождь давно закончилась, РБ какое-то время без ритма и цели водил пальцем по струнам — не иначе как ждал, когда Джуджи разберется со всеми своими делами и можно будет спуститься, не дождался — и все-таки взялся подражать радио дальше.  
«Джуджи, прости меня, я все понимаю, но смотреть не могу. И не буду. Это… мерзко», — протянул он, впервые увидев, как Джуджи поправляет на себе разошедшиеся швы. Но прозвучало его признание настолько жалобно и неловко, что даже огрызаться в ответ не захотелось.  
Хотя ему-то хорошо.  
Не надо думать, не развалишься ли ты на ходу, в придачу к бесконечной боли.  
Катушка шелка в левом кармане, тоже поначалу казавшаяся бесконечной, мало-помалу разматывалась и уменьшалась.  
Джуджи нащупал у воротника слева кривую хирургическую иглу, отмерил нитку, вдел в ушко, закатал левый рукав — повезло, можно сказать, правой-то шить удобнее, — на всякий случай проверил на ощупь, не показалось ли, стиснул зубы и резко воткнул иголку там, где шов на запястье начал расходиться широкой «улыбкой», вглубь до кости: нить то ли износилась, то ли порвалась от какого-то резкого движения. Больно почти не было — к его вечной боли несколько проколов иглой добавляли немного, — но это Джуджи понимал головой, усилием воли заставляя себя думать. А что-то внутреннее, глубинное, по-звериному дикое, каждый раз пыталось остановить руку при первом движении к коже и вздрагивало, когда приходилось протягивать нить сквозь мертвое мясо. К тому же шить себя надо было не в пример старательнее и ровнее, и то, что смерть лишила его возможности потеть, — оказалось плюсом, черт возьми. Спасибо ублюдку Гарино за все  
Он прикусил нить зубами и дернул, затягивая узел перед тем, как обрезать.  
С одним швом он справился.  
Оставался еще один.  
Джуджи снова пошевелил плечами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: разошлось шитье в длинном разрезе посередине спины — и выступившие из краев сухой бескровной раны позвонки с отвратительным для его обострившегося слуха, отвлекающим, выводящим из равновесия скрежетом царапали и скребли по ткани одежды, стоило только согнуться или наклониться.  
Вот что такое мерзко, РБ.  
А вовсе не зашивание.  
Но хуже всего было то, что шить там, особенно между лопаток, оказалось точно не с руки — ни с правой, ни с левой, ни с обеих сразу, это тебе не стрелять. Джуджи чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, отмотал еще шелка, подготовил иглу, стянул водолазку, чем дальше, тем отчетливее понимая: не справится; пустая трата времени.  
Но не РБ же звать было — тот ничего, кроме своей гитары, удержать не мог.  
Был второй вариант — пойти в город и найти там не слишком щепетильного и не болтливого хирурга без лицензии… которому нечем заплатить, конечно.  
И третий — оставить все как есть, чтобы это доконало его рано или поздно.  
Джуджи сдавил иглу в кулаке — только хрупнуло — и протяжно и вдумчиво выругался, присовокупив в конце емкое и прочувствованное:  
— Срань господня.  
— …Ой, — раздалось от входа в трейлер.  
Девчонка.  
Мика Асаги.  
Он потерял бдительность — и не отметил, когда на пустыре перестали стрелять, и не заметил даже, как она подошла. Просто-напросто не услышал шагов, хотя девчонка явно не парила над землей, какую бы романтическую чушь РБ ни вплетал в свои комплименты ей. Не услышал — и зрелище, которое она увидела, вряд ли ей сильно понравилось.  
Джуджи потянул к себе водолазку.  
От Мики Асаги пахло свежим воздухом, осенним солнцем и порохом.  
И Грейвом — но Грейва с ней не было.  
Мика переступила и вздохнула, будто собиралась с духом.  
— Я умею зашивать раны, — сказала она.  
Она не сказала: «Я могу помочь».  
Не сказала: «Давайте я помогу».  
Умная девчонка, чуть не оскалился в ответ Джуджи, чует, как надо.  
Или — знает?  
— Я умею, — повторила она.  
— И на ком тренировалась? — не удержался он. — На Грейве?  
Дыхание у нее сбилось на мгновение-другое; Джуджи представил — вот она раздраженно дернула плечом, вскинула голову, приоткрыла рот, чтобы ответить колкостью, после которой он с чистой совестью пошлет ее в задницу…  
— На себе, — сказала Мика Асаги, и в ее голосе прозвучало что-то.  
Что-то… РБ сказал бы — страшное, но РБ сейчас сидел на крыше трейлера и упражнялся в мелодиях, которые постепенно становились все меньше похожими на рок-н-ролл по радио — похоже, вспоминал что-то из своего личного репертуара.  
А Джуджи просто присвистнул про себя — значит, маленькая владелица театра одного мертвеца не такая уж белоручка, — разжал кулак, скрипнув зубами, подцепил ногтями и вытащил из ладони глубоко воткнувшиеся обломки иглы, бросил на пол.  
И спросил:  
— Шелковые нитки есть?  
Спорить с ней было бесполезно — сразу стало ясно; РБ такой же, тоже обижается и дуется, если Джуджи ухитряется наступить ему на больное, но потом все равно делает так, как решил, и остается, несмотря ни на что.  
— И шелк, и кетгут, — отозвалась Мика уже совершенно ровным тоном. — Но вам он не подойдет, конечно, слишком быстро распадается. И иглы найдутся. Не вставайте, мне и так будет удобно.  
Соврала же не моргнув глазом — ничего ей не удобно, наклоняться, когда он сидит на полу, но Джуджи ей в няньки не нанимался, сама о себе пусть заботится.  
Она щелкнула выключателем — точно, она зрячая, он забыл, — вытащила аптечку, пошуршала ее содержимым, натянула скрипящие латексом стерильные перчатки, не задавая лишних вопросов ни про обезболивание, ни про антисептику — недаром от нее пахло живым мертвецом, хмыкнул про себя Джуджи, умела с ними обращаться.  
А Мика подошла ближе.  
Замерла, задержав выдох в груди.  
Ну да, все-таки разделанная спина и открытые кости позвоночника, даже без крови, запаха и разложения — не гниет он, вот ведь свезло-то, им обоим, — не то, что можно увидеть каждый день.  
— Если тебя затошнит — только не на меня, — на всякий случай предупредил ее Джуджи. — Убью.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Кабанэ, — она наклонилась и осторожно провела пальцем в перчатке вдоль будущего шва, примериваясь, и Джуджи усилием воли подавил желание вздрогнуть по-животному, всей спиной — то ли от этого жеста, то ли от коснувшегося его загривка дыхания: — Если меня затошнит… я быстро бегаю.  
Он ухмыльнулся и постарался не шевелиться, не ругаться и вообще молчать и не нарываться: лишние дырки в шкуре ему не нужны.  
И проблемы с Грейвом, который наверняка скоро вернется, — тоже.  
Рука у Мики Асаги оказалась легкая — когда кольнуло и Джуджи недовольно заворчал, оказалось, что это уже третий по счету стежок.  
Шов вышел надежный.


End file.
